Black Aura
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Black and Tohru-chan in the same sentance equals very scared Kyo-kun.


-SAN is the most common honorific and is used when addressing persons outside one's immediate family and close circle of frien

_**-SAN is the most common honorific and is used when addressing persons outside one's immediate family and close circle of friends**_

_**-CHAN is a diminutive suffix used to refer to or address children, animals, lovers, intimate friends, and people whom one has known since childhood. It is an informal version of "san" used to address children and female family members. "Chan" continues to be used as a term of endearment, especially for girls, into adulthood. Parents will probably always call their daughters "chan" and their sons "kun," though "chan" can be used towards boys just as easily. Adults will use "chan" as a term of endearment to women with whom they are on close terms.**_

"Why do you wear those?" Kyo asked quietly as he leaned against the wall watching Tohru hang the laundry.

"Hm? Wear what?" she asked turning towards him. Kyo ran his fingers through her hair and up to the yellow ribbons tied there. He would have squashed and crumpled them if Tohru hadn't said what she did.

"These ribbons? Because I treasure them." Kyo's hand was lifted up about to enclose around one but he froze. "I wear them because Yuki-san gave them to me. I always treasure any gift I receive." Kyo let his hand drop down to his side again as Tohru resumed her work.

_That damn rat has everything. Everything I don't have even…even Tohru. _He thought. He let his head lean against the wall and he clenched his fists. He was about to ask if she needed to go shopping and that he would take her when Yuki came out.

"Honda-san?" he asked.

"Yes Sohma-er…Yuki-san?" she said awkwardly. Kyo clenched his fists tighter.

Yuki smiled and said "Well I was wondering if you needed to go shopping." Kyo's jaw dropped.

"Oh…no I went already, I'm just folding the laundry here with Kyo-kun." She said hanging another sheet.

"Well, alright. If you need anything or the stupid cat does something…well stupid then just cal me ok?" He said.

Tohru giggled. "Alright." She replied. Yuki ran a hand through her hair and touched the same ribbon Kyo had almost smashed.

"I'm glad to see you wearing these. I'm also glad you like them." He smiled and left. Kyo smashed his fist into the wall, and Tohru spun around startled.

"Kyo-kun? Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

"He has everything…" Kyo growled under his breath. "EVERYTHING! DAMNIT!" He yelled.

"Yuki-san? He--"

"Don't call him san! He doesn't deserve it!" Kyo growled again.

"Kyo-kun? Are you sure you are alright?" Tohru placed a hand on his shoulder. Kyo brushed it off crudely. Then he realized what he had done.

"I'm sorry! Tohru-chan! I didn't mean--" But Tohru had turned away. Her back was to him and she didn't reply. Something inside her was hurt when he did that.

"Tohru-chan?" Kyo asked placing a hand on her wrist. She shook him off and resumed her work.

"Don't call me…chan. Just Tohru…is fine." She said it in such a firm un-Tohru like manner that Kyo realized how hurt she really was. She hung a sheet that stood as a divider between the two of them.

"Tohru I-" he cut himself off and brushed aside the sheet she had hung between them. He saw that she had the beginnings of a tear forming in her eyes as she glared at him. She was acting so un-Tohru like it scared him a bit.

"Honda-san I forgot to ask you-" Yuki stopped short and Tohru turned towards him with a large smile.

"Yes Yuki-san?" she put emphasis on the san and Kyo realized this was black Tohru. Just like black Haru and black Yuki…this was how Tohru got mad.

"Um I was just going to ask where my dictionary was? Have you seen it anywhere?" he asked.

"Oh, no but I'll go help you look." She said. Kyo grabbed her arm.

"No you won't! I saw it on the kitchen floor ratboy! Now leave!" he said. Yuki went to go find the book hesitating at first. _What can he do to her really? His feelings are so obvious and if Honda-san needs anything she can call…_ he thought.

"Let go of me!" Tohru said jerking her arm away from Kyo. _Wow! Her aura really has changed! _Kyo thought.

"Look…I didn't mean to be so rude earlier." He said

"Hm…" Tohru turned her back on him and resumed her work.

"Please?!" Kyo begged. Tohru ignored him. Kyo was stumped. Then an idea popped into his mind. He swung Tohru around and held her close.

"Fine, if words won't make you happy then…" he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Tohru was stunned. When he pulled away she only stood.

"Kyo-kun…why are you acting like this? I know you don't like Yuki-san that much but you were never this bad. You used to fight him physically, yes, but you would never keep to yourself like this!" she poured. _So that's why she was so hurt! She felt rejected again, like at the hospital! _

"Tohru! I never ment to act like this I just…I was worried that the damn rat was…I was worried I was losing you." He muttered.

"Losing me? Kyo-kun! You could never lose me! I love you more than anyone in the world! My mum…she doesn't mind you either. Please don't feel that way. You ca always talk to me about everything. You can feel however you want I just don't want you to be feeling bad if it's abut me or if it's something I caused!" she said. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Tohru-chan?"

"Kyo-kun?"

Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo and held him tightly. She was ever so happy the curse had been broken. Ever since that day she even kept a small container next to her mother's picture holding the beads from Kyo's bracelet.

"I'm so glad you are ok." She said and gave him a kiss.

The End.


End file.
